Supernatural
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: Sakura finds a man who claims to be a ninja in her apartment. Not only is he a ninja, but apparently he's Uchiha Itachi, her ex-fiance. Oh boy. ItaSaku


**I do not own Naruto or E.T. by Katy Perry.**

* * *

><p>Supernatural<p>

* * *

><p><em>Infect me with your love<br>_

_and__ fill me with your poison_

_Take me__, ta-ta take me__  
><em>

_wanna be a victim_,_ ready for abduction._

_You're an alien, your touch so foreign._

_It's supernatural.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura found a strange man in her apartment. Actually, he wasn't so strange. She knew him. She'd like to say very well but that proven to be false some time ago. He was Uchiha Itachi, older brother and Chief of the Konoha Police force. He was twenty-nine, soon to be thirty and was going to marry Aiko, a firm but kind twenty seven year old lawyer who was, simply put, perfect for the estranged but kind-enough man. (She didn't want to say how much she hated the fact.) What was strange was, well, not only how he was dressed, but the fact that he was even in her apartment. How did he get here? Why was he here? Why was he not with his fiance? Why was he even in her home? Why was he dressed like that?<p>

Sakura pursed her lips at the strange development and approached it carefully. Something might have happened to him for him to snap, so to speak. She'd trained in psychology as well as other medical aspects, seeing as her mentor, Tsunade, was well trained in all areas of the medical field. Except for dentistry. Tsunade did not handle teeth very well when she had to drill into them.

"Uchiha-san?" She asked slowly, returning once again to formalities. He looked at her. It seemed in the time she'd been studying him he'd been studying her. _What kind of man wore mesh shirts and giant cloaks covered with red clouds, anyway?_ "Was there something you needed?"

"You are not Haruno Sakura." He said stonily, much with the same monotone voice and seriousness Itachi carried. Well of course he would, he was Itachi, after all. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and steadily glared at him, not that it phased him any.

"Of course I am. I was born and raised in Konoha, thank you very much. I know your brother, Sasuke, he's a friend of mine. A bastard, but a friend. I know your mother and father well, and I know Aiko, your fiance."

He stared at her stoically. Finally he said, "My mother and father are dead, and I know no... Aiko."

Sakura stared at him dumbly. How could he not know? How could he not know his own fiance? Wait- "Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha are both alive and well, last time I checked. I'm their doctor. I would know if they died." _Not to mention how Sasuke would be in a complete wreck if they were. _Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"What is your name?" She asked finally.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"If you're really Uchiha Itachi," she said, "You'd know that your parents are alive and well. And you'd know Aiko. I don't think you're him." She told him plainly. He approached her calmly and, in an equally steady voice, said,

"I am Uchiha Itachi."

"I know a way to settle this." She made a move to grab her phone from her pocket, and noticed how his shoulders tensed and watched her very carefully. What was up with this guy? The more he talked, she knew he was Itachi, but at the same time, he couldn't be. Mikoto and Fugaku were alive. He obviously knew Aiko. What was up with him? Maybe he was Itachi but had a mental break down, which was why he was wearing that weird outfit. Sakura quickly dialed Sasuke's number and held the phone to her ear. He picked up on the third ring.

"Make this quick, Sakura, I've got to meet up with Naruto at the bar."

"Listen, ass, it's important. Is your brother with you?" Sakura said, turning away from Itachi. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was studying her, and probably listening to her conversation. She'd leave the room, but the thought of a stranger in her house unsupervised did not sit well with her.

"Look, Itachi's getting married, you should get over him." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you ass. Look, it's an emergency. Can you two come over? Don't bring over Naruto, chances are he'll flip if he sees this."

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" He sounded generally worried. Sakura smirked.

"Aw, Sasuke, I didn't know you cared. Look, I'm sure I'm not. You'll see when you get here. But bring Itachi, got that? Make sure he's here."

"You're not going to show him your new boobs are you? That's not going to win him over, you know. Besides, they aren't even that great. Can't feel them-" Sakura growled out in anger, rubbing her temple in frustration. Damn that ass hole. She so totally did not get a boob job done. She glanced over at Uchiha, who was watching her curiously. She had to force a small smile before turning away from him again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't stop being an ass I will brutally murder you with a fork. You hear me? A fork. Now get your ass over here."

He only chuckled. "Understood, Sakura. We'll be there soon." Sakura closed the phone and stared at the man who claimed to be Itachi. He was watching her. It was really creepy. She was trying to decide if he'd gotten plastic surgery to look like the elder Uchiha. If so, his surgeon did an amazing job. Not even Tsunade's plastic surgeon was that good to make the similarities flawless. He had the same birth marks, the same black eyes, same hair style and cheek bones and chin. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. Sasuke shoved his way through, but Itachi was way more polite.

"Was there something you needed, Haruno-san?" Itachi said, watching her carefully for any signs of stress. Sakura was very tense at seeing him again, and she knew very well that he was the real Itachi. Sasuke wasn't saying anything, she noticed. She gestured for him to come in. He saw then what Sasuke himself was staring at. Himself, only, oddly dressed. The other Itachi was quietly staring down at Sasuke as if he's never seen him before.

"What is this?" Sasuke said finally. "Some kind of joke?"

"No," Sakura replied quietly. "He says he's you, Uchiha-san."

"I am Uchiha Itachi," he repeated forcefully. Itachi approached the man slowly, studying him carefully. He looked so much like him. How was it even possible? Ah...

"As am I," he said."Why are you dressed so?"

"I am a shinobi." He said, as if it was obvious.

"Shinobi? A ninja?" Sasuke said, running his fingers through his hair. "This- this is insane. I can't believe this is happening."

"Nor can I," Itachi told his younger brother. He turned to Sakura. "Haruno-san, what are you aware of Alternate Universes?"

"No more than what they taught us at school," she replied. "Everyone is the same but different, put into different situations. Are you telling me this is you from a different reality?" Sakura nodded to the strangely dressed Itachi.

"The last time this happened was reported fifty years ago," Sasuke said, distressed. "Fuck. Fuck. Itachi, how are we going to cover this? He can't be seen waltzing around. Especially if Aiko sees him, she'll think he's you-"

"Calm yourself, Otouto." Itachi said softly. "My fiance will not learn of this, for he will not be seen. The last time this happened, it only happened for a short while. The shinobi disappeared. You came here," he turned to his other self, "by some jutsu I presume?" Briskly, the man nodded. "The jutsu will wear off sometime, and you will be back to your own realm. Problem solved."

"But where will he be staying?" Sakura asked abruptly joining the conversation once again. Itachi, the non-alternate-ninja one, turned to her and said,

"With you. You know of his existence and you must keep it secret. If the public is made known to this they will panic. Shinobi are dangerous."

"Then why allow a dangerous person in my home?" Sakura demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "Why make me live with him."

"Do you believe I would ever harm you?" Itachi asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of course not."

"Then trust me. Or rather, him." He said, gesturing to his other self. _Oh yes, Itachi, because you've given me perfect examples as to why I should trust you._ Sakura thought sourly. Fucking Uchihas.

"They still can't stay here," Sasuke said abruptly. "Naruto visits her constantly. He's got the biggest mouth next to Ino. They need another home outside of the country. Somewhere where they won't be recognized."

"What of Ame? Or Grass?" Sakura suggested. She's always wanted to go to those places. "Wait, I have work, and patients. I can't just leave because of one wayward shinobi. I won't babysit either." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"According to Tsunade you have months of vacation time. You're covered. Don't make me order you, Sakura, or so help me."

"If you make me miss work," she grounded out angrily, "I will brutally murder you with a fork Sasuke Uchiha."

"Are you threatening a police officer?" Sasuke asked, turning serious. His eyes were narrowed down at her. She met his gaze evenly. She would be damned if she was scared of the Uchihas. Not after everything she's been through. Itachi narrowed his eyes as well. He took threats upon his younger brother very seriously. So maybe it wasn't wise threatening Sasuke with his brother right there. She wasn't taking it back.

"Of course not, Sasuke-_kun_. I'm making a promise."

"Haruno Sakura, you are hereby ordered to take leave from work from Konoha Hospital in assistance of Konoha Police Department on a top-secret matter of the state. Should you refuse, you will be under house arrest for five months and under grounds for arrest should you leave the house."

"Damn you, you fucking Uchiha," Sakura said to Itachi angrily. She turned to her friend. "What of Ino, Sasuke? She's pregnant and due next month. Do you want someone else to deliver _your_ child?"

Sasuke's jaws tightened. "There are other doctors." He said stiffly. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Pack your things, Haruno-san. A limo will arrive tomorrow morning to take you and Uchiha-san to our vacation home in Waterfall. You will stay there until his jutsu fades and takes him back to his universe."

Sakura slipped down to the ground and looked up at them. "What if it takes a year? Two? I can't stay away that long, my patients need me."

"A doctor is replaceable," Itachi said coldly. Sakura stared up at him, her mouth open, gaping. Itachi and Sasuke left, who didn't send her a glance, leaving her with the strange man who was Itachi yet not.

"A doctor is replaceable," she mocked, glaring at the door. "I'll show that bastard. Just wait till he gets a bullet wound and oh, no one can remove a bullet quite like me. See what he says then, when I damn well refuse to treat him." Sakura huffed. She stared at Itachi for a moment before standing. He just stood there, staring at her. "Oh don't give me that look," she said, sighing. "It's not like I would let the other you die. Sasuke'd kill me. Once more, Aiko would kill me. Plus she'd sue me for all I owned, which, as you can see, isn't much."

He didn't reply, merely studied her. It was unnerving. "You're a quiet one. Anyway, I may as well pack my clothes. My patients are going to get sick without me, just you wait and see, Uchiha-san. No one can really handle them like I can. Well, whatever. I'm sure Shizune will be fine handling them, same with Tsunade-sama." She glanced at him. "Well, make yourself at home. It's going to be a long night. Oh, before I forget, do you want something to eat? I'm not a great cook. I usually order take out, but since I can't let any one see you, I suppose I shall have to endeavor not to poison you or me." She said with a snort. Fat chance.

"I... can cook."

Sakura smiled as she began to pack her things. "I should hope so, someone is going to have to keep us alive."

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, Itachi," Sakura said, glancing up from her book. He hummed for her to continue. "You know, you can touch me, right? I'm not going to break." Itachi watched her as she read her book. He stood and gently caressed her shoulder as he walked passed. She couldn't resist a smile.<br>_

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned as the alarm rang. It was six in the morning. Scratch that, five thirty. Sakura yawned as she sat up. Sasuke insisted that they get up early so no one saw Uchiha-san when he walked out of the apartment. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair before her teeth. She wasn't dressing up for some car trip she just planned sleeping through. It took fourteen hours to drive to Waterfall, and she was planning on sleeping through most of it.<p>

Throwing her hair up and slipping on her slippers, she walked out of her bedroom door to find Uchiha-san staring at the television. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. That was most definitely unhealthy. And as a doctor, it was her duty to show concern.

"Uchiha-san?" She asked, watching him closely. He gave her a glance in her direction but otherwise did not show a response. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hn." He responded. Sakura gave a nod. Damn. He was one of those Uchihas. Not that he expected any different.l He was Itachi after all, just a different. Sakura's shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh. This was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought.

Promptly at five forty five, Sasuke knocked on the door. She let him and his brother in without much complaint, yawning as she closed the door.

"I have brought you clothes that should fit," Itachi said to Itachi. "Haruno-san will buy you more when you arrive at Waterfall."

Itachi took the clothes from his other self and gave simple concise nod in thanks before going to the bathroom to change. Sakura glared angrily at the non-ninja Itachi steadily. He returned her gaze evenly and did not say another word. She hated him. She really, truly hated him. Sasuke cleared his throat and said,

"We will be going with you, Sakura, so to make sure it's a safe trip."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What, do you expect someone to try and kill us while we're on our way to Waterfall? I know how to use a gun, Itachi taught me." She snarled. "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Your aim has never improved, _Haruno-san_." Itachi stressed.

"And you have never improved your tact, _Uchiha-san_." Sakura stressed. "Fine, call me weak all you want. I don't give a damn." She glanced at the ninja as he entered the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hn."

"Then lets go." She made a move toward the door but Itachi grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Sasuke, lead Uchiha-san to the car, if you will. I need to speak to Haruno-san alone." Angrily, Sakura stared up at him. Uchiha-san only gave a glance back. When the door closed, Sakura pulled her wrist back.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She yelled.

"Calm yourself, you are acting like a child." This only flared up her temper more. She absolutely loathed it when Itachi said she was acting like a child. How dare he? She was twenty four years old, one of the best doctors known throughout the land. She earned all of her titles, she worked hard for them. He was a fucking prodigy and didn't even have to try.

"Call me a child again, and I will ram my fist in your face, _Itachi_." she hissed. "What do you want?"

"You will act on your best behavior during the time Uchiha-san is here." He said stoically. "I am aware of your lingering-"

"Oh get off your high horse Uchiha, I'm not going to jump the man. I'm over it." Itachi quirked a brow at her less than convincing speech. "Can we go now?" Sakura asked. Itachi gave a nod. When Sakura got into the car, Itachi, the ninja one, was staring at her. She sat farthest away from them all and lied down. She just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask?

"I wouldn't do that, Sakura." Sasuke warned. Sakura growled out in frustration and was about to ask him why when they hit a speed bump in the road and she tumbled to the floor. Sasuke smirked and Itachi chuckled, but it was the ninja Itachi who helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said. He gave a nod before returning to his own seat. The rest of the way there was long, quiet, and awkward. Sakura payed no mind to the Uchiha brothers whispering to each other, and Itachi seemed out of sorts. He glanced to his other self and his 'other brother' a lot. Sakura liked to think she was good at reading people, particularly Uchihas. She knew something was up, something that probably involved the Sasuke of his universe.

But what?

* * *

><p><em>"You would not be in this situation if you had not tried to tickle me," Itachi said to her. Sakura glared up at him from underneath him. She stuck her tongue out childishly, and he only laughed. <em>

* * *

><p>This sucked. No, this royally sucked. If there was a prize for how much this sucked, she'd have won it. Why? Because she didn't know it would be that house. That stupid house where stupid fucking Itachi liked to take his stupid girlfriends and stupidly propose. It's only happened twice now, but she was sure he was making a record or some shit like that. Sakura held her head high as she approached the house with the keys in hand. She wasn't going to let the fact ruin her vacation, even if she was babysitting a ninja. Sasuke and Itachi already left to return home. The Ninja Itachi was right behind her, with his small bag in hand.<p>

She opened the door and as soon as she stepped inside, an onslaught of memories pounded at her eyes and ran in her mind. She couldn't deal with this right now. Itachi walked in and she closed the door behind him before going to her room. Not the one that they had shared, but the room she stayed in when she came with Sasuke. As she set her things down, she sat on the newly made bed and sighed. This was going to be a terrible vacation. She could just feel it in her bones.

"Sakura-san." Sakura glanced up at the sound of her name. She hadn't expected him to call her by her first name. He leaned against the door frame and watched her carefully.

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

"Might we go shopping tomorrow?" Sakura's eyes lit up as she remembered the small detail of his clothes. She nodded vigorously.

"Alright, sure." Itachi nodded and left soon after, to explore the home or so she assumed. It's been a year since she has last spent the night here, and it was going to be difficult. Hopefully, though, it would be a little easier, too. Then again with the counter-part Itachi it would really be hard. Hopefully shopping would distract her. But, most likely, not.

* * *

><p><em>"You're a jerk, Uchiha Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him. He chuckled as he caught it. She huffed and continued to glare at him. "I am aware," he replied smugly. She simply rolled her eyes but couldn't resist a small smile.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a might more difficult than she expected. She got a multitude of clothing, but none that really suited him. Plus, he was a horrible shopping partner. He gave no indication of what he did like and he didn't like, and most of the clothes he picked were either blue or black. He liked absolutely no color whatsoever, and he absolutely hated red. Well, it was better than the other Itachi. He downright refused to go shopping with her. After the pair picked a few shirts, jeans, shorts, and swim trunks for Itachi, (She figured he may as well get some, since there was a pool back at the house.) they went to the food court and bought some tempura, onigiri and dango. When Itachi grabbed the dango first, Sakura smiled.<p>

"I had a feeling you liked sweets," she said. Itachi hummed and studied her some more. Sakura looked away from him and down at her tempura, eating it and carefully avoiding his gaze. This was just too... too similar to the other Itachi. It still hurt. No matter how many times she denied it, to him or the entire world, she wasn't over it. She didn't exactly love him, so to speak, but she was still hurt.

"Sakura-san," Itachi said. She glanced up at him.

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

"What was your relationship with my... other self."

Sakura groaned in combination with a sigh. She should have figured he would be just as observant as the other Itachi. Probably more so if he was a ninja. It made her uncomfortable, his gaze. He really wanted to know, she could tell, but she wasn't sure if she was ready too. Actually, no, she wasn't. She knew for a fact she couldn't tell him. It would only make things more complicated and awkward between them.

"It's nothing, Itachi-san." She lied, though it was evident he caught it. He didn't push, however, and she was beyond grateful for it. She would, most likely, tell him sometime. They would be living together after all and he did have the right to know, if that even made sense. At the same time, he didn't. It was none of his business and Sakura was determined that this relationship merely stayed one of the acquaintance. She couldn't bear it if she loved another Itachi, especially if this one was destined to leave.

"Would you like to know about Sasuke, though?" Itachi nodded. She gave a smile and leaned back into her seat. She knew it. Something was up with him about Sasuke. She wouldn't ask, though. It wasn't like it was any of her business.

"Well," she began, "He's an ass. I don't mean that as a joke or whatever, I'm serious. He's an ass and acts like a spoiled brat half the time because Mikoto-chan gives him whatever he wants. Then again, he's a really sweet guy. Okay, I don't want to say sweet, because I've never met an Uchiha of the male gender over seven who was sweet, except Shisui, but he's gay and doesn't even act like a guy half the time."

Itachi snorted at that and looked at her as if she was joking. "I'm serious! Shisui is one hundred percent completely gay. He's dating this one guy but I can't remember his name. Anyway, Sasuke is sweet in his own way. He cares about me and his wife, Ino. When we were younger he used to call us his two girls, and he'd beat up anyone who so much as looked at us wrong. It used to make Ino really jealous, but she pretty much got over it since he proposed. He considers me a sister, I guess. Mikoto-chan wishes-" She stopped. Itachi waited for her to continue on, but she didn't. Sakura took a deep breath.

"She wishes I was her daughter. Can't say the same for Fugaku-sama, but I don't pay him any mind anyway. Sasuke graduated with honors from law school then trained underneath Itachi for awhile and became his partner. He's an ass, but a really good guy." She finished. Itachi nodded.

"Thank you."

Sakura smiled and finished the rest of her onigiri. When Itachi finished, they threw their trash away and headed home.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, you are ill." He said. She shook her head slightly. "Course I'm not, I'm a doctor. I can't get sick." Her constant sneezing said otherwise, however. He set down before her a batch of his mother's chicken noodle soup. She sighed at the warmth. He smiled.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura dived into the pool a month later from their shopping trip, coming up for air a moment later and pushing back her pink hair. She didn't go swimming very often considering chlorine did terrible things to her hair, but she felt like she deserved a moment of peace and relaxation. Itachi was reading the newspaper with his breakfast on the porch. He was very engrossed with the newspaper and studied everything he could about their world. He was really smart, a prodigy, just like the other Itachi. Sakura sighed. He was Itachi, yet not. He wasn't her Itachi, at least. Which was something she was thankful for. Though, he was considerably cocky. He was every bit the show off as the other one, he simply didn't do it as much.<p>

Her phone rang, and Sakura groaned. It seemed like every thirty minutes Sasuke was calling her, which was annoying considering they talked for at least thirty minutes. She swam to the edge of the pool and stood to get her phone. Itachi brought it to her. She smiled and mouthed a thanks as she opened it up. He stood there as she answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi," she greeted.

"Sakura, I was just wondering, if Ino's having pain in her abdomen, does that mean she's having a contraction?" Sasuke asked dumbly. He was usually reduced to stupidity whenever it came to his wife. His concern for her was really touching.

"When was the last pain?" Sakura asked.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Alright, you may want to-_'SAKURA MY WATER JUST BROKE! GET YOUR BIG ASS FOREHEAD BACK DOWN HERE TO DELIVER MY BABY!'-_take her to the hospital. Now. And tell her I'm still going to be the kid's godmother, whether I deliver the alien or not. Contact Tsunade, she's delivered far more than I ever have."

"Arigouto, Sakura." He hung up the phone and Sakura sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm going to be an Aunt in about four hours," Sakura smiled to Itachi. He gave her a small one in return, and her heart warmed. It was really nice having Itachi there. Sure, he was different from the other one, but he was nicer too. He certainly wasn't very talkative, but he listened to her. The other Itachi never had. He always assumed whatever she was talking about was childish. She hated comparing the two, especially since she wasn't in love with this one, but it was so hard. They looked alike and practically acted alike. She found herself wishing, over and over again, that she had fallen in love with the Ninja Itachi. Or was at least a part of his world.

"Say, Itachi," she began. He raised a brow for her to continue, showing he was listening. "What is the other me like? You know, the one from your universe?"

"I have never met her on a friendly basis," Itachi replied honestly. "Haruno Sakura has been openly hostile toward me, due to her relations with my otouto."

"What, so you guys are enemies?" Sakura asked, surprised. Itachi nodded in the affirmative. "But aren't you both from Konoha? Why was I enemies with you? What does Sasuke have to do with it?"

"I... I cannot say."

"Why not?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips. He simply stared at her.

"For the same reason you will not explain your relations with my other self." He replied. "Somethings are simply not meant to be said."

"If I told you," Sakura began carefully, "would you tell me?"

Itachi shook his head, not even considering it as an option. "I am sure, Sakura, you would not like to hear it."

"Don't," she said. "I'd like to have a choice. Don't be like him," he didn't have to ask to know who she was referring too, "he never gave me a choice in... in anything. I'd like to have one, please." Itachi shook his head slowly.

"I am sorry, Sakura." Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. She nodded.

"Alright, then." He could tell she was upset, but did her best to control it. She gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you my secret, anyway. You have the right to know. Itachi and I... we were fiance's once. Mikoto-chan set me up on a date with him, and he we continued the relationship. After a few months, he proposed. A few months later, he broke it off. Itachi broke it off with me, saying I was childish, but I knew it was really about his father. Fugaku did not approve of our courtship, nor our marriage. He then set Itachi up with Aiko, who is now his fiance. They are perfect together... But... We could have had a happy life together, he and I. But he wasn't strong enough to refuse his father."

"I see..." Itachi said slowly. "Thank you for telling me." Sakura beamed up at him and pecked him on the cheek. She never said a word as she walked away.

* * *

><p><em>"You, Uchiha Itachi, are a nerd," Sakura said with a giggle. "Reading Sci-fi, who would have thought it."<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi coughed deeply into his hands in the bathroom. As he took them away, he saw blood splattered across them. His shoulders slumped. He was weakening. He had to get home, and soon, to fight Sasuke. He washed his hands in the sink. But the Jutsu that was keeping him there was still strong, and flowing through his veins. As the disease progressed- his shoulders tensed. Sakura. He had forgotten-<p>

"You know I am a doctor, don't you?" She asked angrily. "You know I can help, right? Whatever it is that's ailing you, I can fix it."

"You cannot heal what chakra cannot heal," he said tightly. "It-"

"I don't care what chakra can and cannot do. I am a doctor, and we have technology that your world doesn't have. You told me so yourself! I will help you. You..." she calmed down. She continued weakly, "you just have to let me."

"I was always destined to die by the hands of my brother." Itachi told her. "Would you take that away from me?"

"It's a bunch of bullshit Itachi," Sakura said. "You told me what happened to your clan. I wont pretend to understand what you are going through, or have gone through, but I do understand that Konoha was in danger. I would have done the same thing. _You deserve happiness_. You deserve a long life, a healthy life. I can give that to you if you would just let me!"

Itachi stared down at his hands and closed his eyes. "What can you do?"

Sakura gave him a wide smile. She took his hand and led him to the car, a nice blue Porsche, and they drove down to the hospital. Itachi was tense and she knew he didn't want to go through with this, but she just had to heal him. She wasn't entirely sure on the entire chakra concept, but she knew she could heal him. She knew it.

* * *

><p><em>"Say, Itachi." He looked up from his paper and gave her a glance. He didn't say anything, so she continued. "Your birthday is on June ninth, right?" He nodded in the affirmative. Sakura bent down and kissed him on the cheek before handing him a book. "Happy birthday."<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi found her dancing in the living room with a bottle of sake in her hand. She was listening to what seemed like music, but nothing he had ever listened to it. She sang along to it, her voice pretty and light. He simply stood thee and watched as she danced.<p>

Haruno Sakura... she was an interesting creature, to say the least. She was kind, gentle, easy going, funny, and intelligent. Then again, she was also rude, crass, naive, innocent, stubborn, and heavily sarcastic. Her kindness knew no bounds and she was so ready to believe some one. However, her relationship with his other self had also scarred her. She was unwilling to broach another relationship, especially with someone who was effectively the same man. But Itachi wasn't the same as the one who originated from this universe. He was much different. And he wanted to prove it to her.

He approached her slowly, at first. When she noticed him, her eyes opened wide and she blushed from embarrassment. Either that or the alcohol. Itachi smirked down at her.

"Go away," she said with a laugh. "I don't want you to see me drunk."

He quirked a brow. "Seriously," she said pushing him away. "I'll only regret it later. I don't want you to think less of me." Itachi shook his head.

"I could never think less of you." Sakura beamed up at him.

"Uchiha Itachi, you say the sweetest things." She continued on dancing, occasionally taking a swig of the sake, circling around him. She smiled coyly every time she met his eyes. When the music stopped, she slowed down. "I think I'm getting dizzy," she murmured. Itachi held her still and gazed deep into her eyes, trailing a finger down her chin. "You... you should stop that," she whispered.

"Why?" He questioned, never stopping. Sakura swallowed a hard lump that was forming in her throat. She looked down at her feet, shaking her head.

"I... I can't think you're in love with me. I won't. It'll... it'll just end up horribly. I can't. I won't." Sakura pushed him away and retreated into her room, leaving him with the dieing music. Itachi frowned at his hands. The jutsu was fading, he could feel it. He wouldn't be here for very much longer. He couldn't leave her without her knowing, though. He wouldn't.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't ever imagine my life without you, you know." She said to him as he slept. "You'll just end up breaking my heart, and I don't think I can pick up the pieces when you do."<em>

* * *

><p>He kissed Sakura's forehead first, then moved to her eyes, kissing each one lightly. He then moved to her noes, then her cheeks, and finally, her sweet lips that reminded him of dango. Sakura eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close to him, they both wanted this moment to last. What they had together wouldn't last forever, but they wanted it to last as long as it could.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Do you love me, Itachi?" Sakura whispered in the night. He didn't say anything. He simply pulled her closer to him, and buried his head into her hair. It was more than enough.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura returned to Konoha four months later, without Itachi. He had disappeared in the night one week, and she had waited, foolishly hoping for his return. He didn't She missed him, though, and still had his clothes. She would wear his jackets just to smell him again. She knew she was thoroughly and completely in love, and she was heart broken, once again, because of an Uchiha.<p>

She never really had any choice in remaining sad, however. She was swept up in the Hospital, spending time with Sasuke's new baby, whom they named Hikari, and helping Mikoto-chan plan Aiko's wedding though it killed her to do so. It was her hope that Itachi would drop Aiko and go back to Sakura, but they both knew it would never happen. Itachi and Aiko were well suited for each other.

Still, Sakura did not stay long. Her belly grew round and she knew she couldn't stay, not with the newly wedded Itachi married to Aiko. Every time she looked into his face she saw her lover, and she wanted him back. Besides, Itachi did not want Aiko to become suspicious of him.

"I told you to behave yourself," he said coldly to her one after noon. She was only two months along, but everyone was questioning who the father was, and they, being Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi, knew the truth couldn't be revealed.

"I'm sorry I fell in love," Sakura hissed back. "I'll be out of your hair soon, don't worry. I'm finalizing the transfer with Tsunade tomorrow, and I'll be moving to Grass within the week. You can breath easy."

"You knew he was going to leave soon. Why did you sleep with him." Itachi demanded. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"When a man and a woman are in love, Itachi-" Sakura started bitingly.

"Don't give me that. He is me and I cannot love you."

"He is not you, he is better than you! Besides, you never did love me, you spineless prick." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I said I cannot. That does not mean I did not." Sakura stared at him for a long while before glancing away, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. She knew what he meant. She wanted to scream and rage at him that if he really did love her, he would have stood up for her and held his ground against his father. But he didn't.

"Yeah well, it's over with now. Goodbye Itachi. Good luck with Aiko."

He simply hned in response.

* * *

><p><em>"You know, I think it would be pretty cool to be a ninja." Sakura told him one evening by the pool. "I could be awesome, kicking everyone's ass and all that. Then again, losing your loved ones so easily, I don't think I'd like that part." Itachi shook his head. "No, you wouldn't."<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura set her groceries down in the kitchen and sighed. It had been a long, tiring day at work. Five open-heart surgeries, she had to remove two tumors from an old man's head, and she dealt with an awfully angry pregnant woman, all day. It had been incredibly tiring. Now, all she wanted to do was see her daughter Mia and then go to sleep. Sakura smiled at the thought of her daughter.<p>

Luckily, she looked more like her mother than Itachi. She had long locks of pink hair and dark coal eyes, but that could be attributed to anyone, even Sai, though he was too gay for words. It was lucky because she was able to move back to Konoha without Aiko or Mikoto growing suspicious. So now she lived back in Konoha, in a new home where Mia had plenty of room to play. There was a soft giggle and Sakura frowned. Was someone here with Mia? Mia knew not to open the door to strangers. She may have been seven, but she was intelligent and knew better.

"Kaa-chan!" Mia cried out when Sakura opened the door. She wasn't looking at her child, though. A small smile formed on her lips. She could hardly believe it- but he was here. He was here, with their daughter, and... and with her. "Kaa-chan, meet my Tou-san!" Sakura smiled up at the man and kissed his chin.

"Hello, Tou-san."

* * *

><p><em>"Promise you'll never leave me again?"<em>

_"I promise."  
><em>


End file.
